Computer programs often include various settings that users may change to customize the behavior of a given program. For example, a user may change the default margins in a word processing application so that a newly created document will fit a given size of paper (e.g., A4, A3, 8½×11, legal). To change these settings across multiple computer programs or on multiple devices, however, users must change the settings application by application and device by device, which is labor intensive for the user, and requires additional processing resources to be expended each time a settings dialog is presented to the user which is limited to a given program.